Heir to the Throne
Heir to the Throne is the twenty-first episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. It is the first apperance of Villamax and the final appearance of Scorpius. Synopsis While Trakeena makes new allies on Onyx, Deviot plots against Scorpius. Plot Deviot is angry when Scorpius told him the cacoon is meant only for Trakeena and that he wishes for her to return and take her place by his side. So he deliberately sets Scorpius up to battle the Rangers by pretending they had kidnapped her. Meanwhile on the planet, Onyx, Trakeena is seen wandering in the desert, disgarding her staff because of dehydration. She walks into the onyx tavern asking for a drink, when she gets into trouble with a couple of goons at the tavern. A warrior named Villamax came to her aid and drives off the goons. Together with his companion, Kegler, He trains Trakeena to become a great warrior, like him in hopes of proving to her father that she is not the same spoiled little princess that she was. Elsewhere on Terra Venture, Deviot lured the rangers to him, to where he introduced Scorpius in their presence, and he attacks them, specifically capturing Leo in order to torture Trakeena's location out of him. The Red Ranger critically injures Scorpius, who retreats. After successfully completing her training, Trakeena returns to the Onyx Tavern to get a little payback on the same goons who attacred her and to show off how much she has changed. Trakeena hears of his injuries from Kegler and returns to The Scorpion Stinger with Kegler and Villamax. She and her father reconcile in his last moments, and was chosen to take his place as supreme evil leader, and takes as her new weapon a staff created from his remains. Saddened and anger by her father's departure, Trakeena asked Devoit about who defeated her father and he responded, cowardly that it was the red Ranger who struck the final blow onto him. Trakeena vow to avenge her father's demise and to make the power rangers and Terra Venture pay. Maya and the other rangers senses another evil presence being spread across the galaxy, unaware that it is Trakeena, who has now taken her father's place. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice) Errors *Onyx no longer has rings around it, as seen in Flashes of Darkonda, unless Trakeena was seen on another desert planet, prior to her arrival on Onyx. *Some of the monsters seen on Onyx were destroyed by Zordon's Energy Wave, unless these are more and/or different versions, of the same monster. *Why didn't Scorpius bring a monster with him to attack the Rangers? Although he wanted to destroy them himself, would it have really hurt to have some extra muscle? Notes *This episode marks the introduction of Villamax and Kegler, the return of Trakeena and the final appearance of Scorpius. *This episode marks the return to Onyx. *Russell Lawrence (Mike) does not appear in this episode. *Among the monsters seen at or around the Onyx Tavern are Rhinoblaster, Fearog, Waspicable, a Barillian Bug's Monster Form, Termitus, Fishface, Destructoid, Batarax, Soccadillo, Decibat, the black, hornless, and furry version of Robogoat from "Fire In Your Tank," the monster with the head of unused Kakuranger monster Karakasa and the body of Hate Master from "Fire In Your Tank," the caped, stinger-mouthed, and shell-less TurbanShell from "Fire In Your Tank," Kakuranger monster Ushioni (unused in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3), Megaranger monsters Cicada Nezire and Mole Nezire (unused in "Power Rangers in Space"), Beetleborgs monsters Stego Dreg (who worked as a bartender), Cataclaws, and Ultra Vulture, and a Maggot from . *Trakeena loses her original staff, in this episode, only for it to be replaced by a more powerful one, after the death of Scorpius. * Zordon's Energy Wave did not reach Onyx, apparently, as several monsters from the past are seen, on the aforementioned planet, during this episode. See Also (Hunghorn's costume) (Villamax and Kegler debut) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode